deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patroklos Alexander
Patroklos Alexander is a character from the video game series, Soul Calibur. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jasper Batt Jr. vs. Patroklos (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Taurus (RWBY) * Alex (Street Fighter) * Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) * Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame Ga Kill!) * Shujinko (Mortal Kombat) History Patroklos Alexander is the son of Sophitia Alexandra through his father Rothion Alexander, who raised him with tales of his mother's adventures and her holy mission to destroy Soul Edge. This instills in Patroklos a need to follow in his mother's footsteps to become a holy warrior. By the age of fifteen, after winning a sword-fight tournament, Patroklos learns the truth of his mother's death and the abduction of his sister Pyrrha by a malfested wielding a ring blade. Patroklos vowed to rescue his sister and avenge his mother and proceeds to learn the fighting styles of various masters of combat. While in a bazaar in Istanbul, Patroklos meets Setsuka and learns her battoh-style sheath-based sword attacks despite her attempts to reason with him to not let his revenge consume him. Patroklos later offers his services to Graf Dumas who is gathering warriors to hunt down the malfested, merciless killing innocent people on the assumption they are malfested. But Patroklos finds himself in a position when he learns Pyrrha is a malfested as he draws Soul Calibur. Personality At first, Patroklos is an impulsive, arrogant and determined youth who brashly mocks his enemies while believing his actions of slaughtering innocents without confirmation are in the name of justice. But motivated by revenge, Patroklos is incredibly short-sighted and easily manipulated by Graf Dumas without question. But after learning what became of Pyrrha, Patroklos' personality changed a bit to start thinking for himself and realizing his actions while understanding what true justice is. Death Battle Info * Weapons: Stigma Sword and Arcadia Shield, Soul Calibur (Ial Sword form) In homage to his mother and aunt Cassandra's fighting styles, Patroklos uses Stigma Sword and Arcadia Shield to perform very aggressive combos that lead to a lot of options of finishing the opponent off, but some of his combos can either be recovered or aerial controlled. His Critical Edge is Price of Justice, sheathing his sword into his shield to fiercely punch his opponent into the air. He then draws his blade and throws it into his opponent's chest then jumps to recover his sword, puncturing the enemy while doing so. Overall, Patroklos's fighting style is quite balanced despite lacking areas of reach. After losing his sword and shield, Patroklos uses his own version of Setsuka's fighting style. His Critical Edge is Transcending Rapture: Sprinting forward and swings a devastatingly fast blow at his opponent, crystallizing them as he sheathes his sword. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Evil siblings Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Namco Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Soulcalibur Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Warrior